


Prompt 5 - Play It Again

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Inspired by the song Play It Again by Luke Bryan.Highschool AU in which Maggie ends up living in Midvale with her Aunt after she is kicked out. How Alex and Vicki really stopped talking and how Maggie and Alex get together.





	Prompt 5 - Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I havent done day 4 yet, Identity Shenanigans, I am working on something but dont have a solid idea for it like I have had for the others.
> 
> Thanks to IAmSuperconfused for the Beta read!

_ “I’m not like you Alex.” _

 

_ “Like me? Vicki, we’ve always been similar.”  _

 

_ “Gay. I’m not gay like you Alex.” Vicki says with venom in her tone. _

 

_ Alex visibly reels and backs away from Vicki. _

 

_ “I’m not. I’m not…” She can’t even say the word.  _

 

_ “I think you need to leave and think about it. Go talk to your new dyke friend.” Vicki spits out. _

 

_ “Don’t talk about Maggie like that, those are just rumours.” Alex turns towards the door and opens it. “I think it’s best if we don’t talk again if that’s how you feel about people.” _

 

That was at the start of summer and Alex and Vicki hadn’t spoken since and they were going back to school the next day.

 

Alex and Maggie had started hanging out the last few months of school after Maggie had transferred in and they ended up in the same AP History class together. They worked on their final project together because it was a team project and neither of them wanted to work with anyone else in the class.They realised they had a lot in common and so started hanging out more outside the classroom and outside of doing homework together. 

 

Vicki had started to make little digs at Alex about it because Alex was spending less time with her and Vicki didn't like it. 

 

Now Alex was at a party because she had to chaperone Kara. Vicki was there with her new group of friends, they used to go to these parties together just to laugh at the popular kids, now Vicki was standing with those people laughing and joking with them. 

 

Alex wanted to leave, but she had nowhere to go until Kara wanted to, even though Kara was preoccupied talking to Winn and her other friends. She wished Maggie was here, but she understood that these people weren’t accepting of Maggie.

 

After the argument, Maggie had been the person Alex had run to. It led to Maggie telling about her past and why she ended up living with her Aunt in Midvale. Maggie had been reluctant to tell Alex, but it made no difference what Maggie’s sexuality is. Maggie was still her friend, and it had led to her being able to question her own sexuality and have someone to talk to about it. 

  
  
  


Alex decided to go outside and get some air, she couldn’t stand to be in the house watching any of these people anymore. She was glad this was the last one they would invite her to, seen as she was going into her last year of high school. 

 

**_She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate_ **

**_Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate_ **

**_I was lookin' for her boyfriend_ **

**_Thinkin', no way she ain't got one_ **

**_Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love_ **

**_Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup_ **

**_Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck_ **

**_She jumped up and cut me off_ **

 

As Alex goes outside, she spots a familiar pick up truck and as she gets closer, she sees Maggie sitting on the back of her truck legs swinging down by the Nebraska plate. Alex’s face lights up in a smile as she wanders over to the truck.

 

“Sawyer! Thought you were staying away from the end of summer party?” Alex says as she leans against the truck, next to Maggie’s legs.

 

“Well I thought I’d come give you some support, get you away from that god awful music I can hear from out here.” Maggie says flashing Alex a dimple-filled smile. 

 

“I very much appreciate that, and your music choice is impeccable as always!” Alex climbs up next to Maggie as the chords of Sound Of Your Voice by Barenaked Ladies start coming from the sound system in the truck.They sit next to one another both singing along to the music and smiling together. 

 

When the music comes to an end Maggie turns to Alex and says, “She missed out on your friendship you know.”

 

“How do you do that Sawyer? You always know what I’m reflecting on and thinking.” Alex says in astonishment.

 

“I wanna be a detective Danvers, so I detect.” 

 

Alex bumps their shoulders together, “that’s a cheesy line and you know it.”

 

“Yeah but it made you smile and that’s all I wanted.” Maggie says ducking her head shyly. 

 

“Come on let’s go for a drive to the spot,” Alex says smiling, she pulls out her Nokia N95 and texts Kara. 

 

_ Going for a drive with Maggie let me know when you want picking up. _

 

They hop into the truck and Maggie drives  towards what they have deemed as their spot. It’s an overlook where you can see out across Midvale and they both enjoy how peaceful it is up there. 

 

**_She was like, oh my God, this is my song_ **

**_I've been listenin' to the radio all night long_ **

**_Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is_ **

**_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance_ **

**_'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand_ **

**_Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out_ **

**_And she gave me a kiss_ **

 

Once they get up there Maggie puts the CD back on and they mess  around dancing and singing. 

 

“Danvers, this one’s my favourite you have to dance with me!” Maggie says as she takes Alex by the hand, Call and Answer Barenaked Ladies comes through the speakers.

 

They dance close and Maggie rests her chin on the taller girls shoulder, Alex immediately wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Maggie whispers the words into Alex’s ear and they stay swaying to the tempo of the music. 

 

Over the summer the two girls had grown closer not only in friendship but in exploring Alex’s sexuality they had developed feelings for one another. However, Maggie didn’t think it was the right time with Alex still discovering herself and her still being so new to the area. Maggie was reluctant to rush into anything, she was still hurt from having to move across the country, but being friends with Alex was good. It made her hopeful that people were more accepting in California. Even with the comments Vicki had made about Maggie, she knew it was out of jealousy and feeling like she was losing her best friend. 

 

Maggie was confident that now Alex was more sure in her sexuality they had a chance to explore the possibility of them being more than friends.

 

As the song came to an end Maggie spins Alex around, then pulls her back in and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

 

She moves over to put the radio on and comes back round to sit next to Alex and look out over Midvale.

 

She smiles as Alex sits next to her and puts her hand on the truck bed in between them. They sit for a few minutes and then Alex reaches over and puts her hand over Maggie’s, they catch one another’s eye and both turn away bashfully. 

 

“It’s so nice and peaceful up here, I’m so glad you showed me it.” Maggie says as she looks out at the ocean.

 

“We all need somewhere we can come for some quiet time, this was always my place and now it’s our place and I’m glad I have you to share it with.” as Alex talks Maggie turns her hand over so they are holding hands and she links their fingers together and gives a gentle squeeze. 

 

They exchange soft smiles and Maggie looks at Alex as she says, “I really like spending time with you, this summer has been the best time ever. Blue Springs is so different, and if I hadn’t  met you I would have been so lonely and lost.”

 

Alex’s smile grows as Maggie talks, “I’m so glad we grew close and had to do that History project together. You’ve helped me through so much this summer, and you’ve made me realise who is and isn’t truly my friend, and what I do and don’t want.” 

 

Alex looks at Maggie as she is talking and when she says that Maggie turns to look at her and they lean towards one another, hands still linked. Alex takes her free hand and places it on Maggie’s cheek running her thumb over Maggie’s cheekbone.

 

“Something I’ve learned from having to move is that we should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss.” She leans in so they are only inches apart, and whispers, “I really wanna kiss you Alex.”

 

Alex closes the distance and they share a small kiss. Maggie’s free hand comes up to the back of Alex’s hair and tangles in it bringing her closer. They kiss until they run out of breath and then rest their foreheads together.

 

“So what I’m getting is that you like me?” Alex asks stumbling over her words and giving a shy smile. 

 

“Yes you dork!” Maggie says laughing and then kissing Alex again for a few seconds, as she pulls away she asks, “That proof enough?”  

 

“I mean I think we might need to do it some more, just to make sure.” Alex says with a cheeky smile on her face and Maggie shoves her shoulder gently. 

 

As they lean in to kiss again Alex’s phone goes off,

 

_ New Text From Kara - I’m probably gonna get a ride home with Winn so don’t worry about coming back to get me.  _

 

Alex replies -  _ Awesome, will go get my car later, let me know you get back safe. _

 

“Kara doesn’t need me to pick her up.” Alex says turning back to Maggie.    
  


“So do you wanna lay and watch the stars with me for a bit then?” Maggie says smiling at her.

 

“With you? Always.” 

 

They scoot back in the truck and Maggie pulls a blanket out and throws it over them. She puts one arm behind her head and then puts the other out for Alex to lay on. Alex cuddles into her and links their free hands together again. 

 

Whilst they lay there enjoying one another's presence the radio keeps playing and they occasionally sing along to songs they both like. 

 

After a bit they decide to drive back so Alex can pick up her car, so they can both be back before curfew.

 

Maggie pulls behind Alex’s parked car and leans across to press a kiss to her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her in closer. 

 

“We should stop.” Alex says continuing to kiss Maggie.

 

“In a minute.”

 

After after they kiss a few more times, Alex pulls away and Maggie tries to follow her lips.

 

“Come on Sawyer, we’ve gotta be up early for the first day back.”

 

“Can I pick you up in the morning for school?” Maggie asks, confident that she already knows the answer.

 

“Picking me up in your pick up? Anyone would think we’re girlfriends now.” Alex replies with a wink.

 

“Eww no definitely not.” They both smile and then Maggie presses another short kiss to Alex’s lips. “Girls being pals is all this is Danvers.”

 

Alex shoves her lightly in the shoulder, “Says the girl who used the cheesiest line to get a first kiss.”

 

“You’re definitely not getting picked up tomorrow and you can find a new History project partner.” Maggie says feigning offence. 

 

Alex places a hand on the back of her neck and plays with the small hairs, “You really gonna do that to your girlfriend Sawyer?” 

 

Maggie visibly melts into the other girls touch, “That what we are Danvers?”

 

“I don’t kiss just anyone.” Alex presses a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Well then girlfriend you best drive home so I can pick you up bright and early.” Maggie says with a bright smile.

 

Alex gets out and as she drives past she blows a kiss, Maggie flashes her a dimple-filled grin.When Alex’s car is out of sight she leans her head back and lets out a little squeal, that she will deny if anyone ever asks.

 

**_The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars_ **

**_You should have seen her smile when I brought out my guitar_ **

**_She was like, oh my God, this is my song_ **

 

They celebrate their first week of Senior year together at their spot, listening to music and exchanging soft kisses.

Everyone at school knew about them, Vicki and her boyfriend had spotted them saying goodbye and had let everyone know. But it didn’t bother the two girls because they only needed one another. 

It had backfired on Vicki because nobody really cared. 

Alex brings her guitar along and as she plays Call and Answer, Maggie’s face lights up.

“You’re getting soft on me Danvers! Learning my favourite song and serenading me with it.” 

“Shh! Just enjoy the music.”

They spent the rest of the night taking it in turns to play different songs on the guitar and dancing around to the radio. All that either of them care about is that they had found one another when they both needed it and now they could be open and enjoy their time together. 


End file.
